Alexander Seymour
Name: Alexander Seymour Gender: Male Age: 18 Grade: 12 School: Bayview Secondary School Hobbies and Interests: Hunting, Mathematics, Rugby and Polo. Appearance: Alexander Seymour stands at 5 feet 11 inch tall and weighs 155 pounds. He keeps his wispy blonde hair in a fashionable mid length cut and has heterochromia which means his left eye is hazel and his right eye is brown. The fact is often hidden by his expensive browline glasses he wear constantly to cope with his long-sightedness. His face is smooth and rounded, lacking stereotypical features of someone with his bad boy reputation. His complexion shows the signs of moisturisation and his skin has a healthy glow without the presence of a tan. Alexander regards himself as good looking and the many girls who thought similar have often found themselves repulsed at his untameable arrogance. . Alexander's wardrobe is rather varied with his formal hunting gear, his various designer suits and casual (designer, of course) clothes he wears mostly at home and school. He is also very fond of driving gloves. Biography: Alexander was the second of three children born into the aristocratic Seymour household in their mansion near Stratford-upon-Avon, England. His father was Maximilian Seymour, a back-bench politician and landowner, and his mother was Jane Christchurch, the wealthy daughter of an unrelated aristocratic family. He was a privileged child and grew up happy if complacent during his infancy. His older brother Nicholas was a strong influence on his life, acting as both a competitor and a mentor to the young Alex. As was the family tradition, Alexander was sent to a prodigious Shakespeare Academy at the age of 7. He protested incessantly about being away from his mother and brother between the ages of 7 and 11. These four years made him hate his father, expressing his disgust by slashing the tires of the Headmistresses' car and continuing on all the nearby cars until he was caught and expelled. Between the ages of 11 and 13 he was expelled from both nearby boarding schools for similar offences. Alex would not get his way, however, as he was an intelligent child with a gift for mathematics. His father would plunge him into the cold waters of reality and success. Through several donations and sweet-talking, Alexander was exiled to Eton College and for a period matured and spent these stable years playing as a kicker in the reserve rugby team and playing polo. It was at this age during the summer that his brother taught him to shoot and participate in the sport of fox hunting; he had been taught to ride a horse since the age of 8 but initially there was little hope for the glasses-bound Alex. When he took his glasses off however, his long-sightedness helped his accuracy immensely. At the age of 15, Alexander went off the rails. His father had not spoken to him at his birthday during term. Alex felt disowned and very angry. He started attacking prefects who challenged him. Alex's blind rage was vented through violence, rather than sinking into depression. The prefects dealt out their own "justice" on Alexander rather than going to any of the staff. These fights were ignored at best and encouraged at worst by the staff themselves. His whirlwind of behaviour made him buy cannabis from several of the more "friendly" prefects impressed by his aggression despite him usually ending up on the floor after a fight. In the end it was his cannabis habit that got him expelled. He sought out teachers while smoking. Alex was asking to be expelled. Maximilian was never far from the scene. Alex's police caution vanished in a puff of £50 notes. Maximilian knew all facets of the law were corrupt. Even with this double standard Alex's father could never approve of his behaviour as it would damage Maximilian's political integrity and reputation. Alexander would never discover the service his father had done, as he wouldn't forgive him. He returned home for a week after being expelled and couldn't look his father in the eye. His presence was enough to make him leave the room and hearing his voice was enough to make him leave their country house and roam their estate and go for a ride on the local country roads. Alexander had precious few people to turn to. His brother had bought a yacht with money he had made on the FTSE 100 and spent his time between Alicante, Monaco and Gibraltar in the company of many attractive models, most of them the daughters of big players looking to marry into a family of wealth and class. Alex did have one option though. His Aunt Elizabeth had been close to his mother. He called her inquiring about living with her family and after a few arguments, concerning his expulsion from Eton and Alex's relationship with his father (her brother), she agreed to let him move to the United States. He arrived in St Paul less than a fortnight later and settled into Bayview Secondary School where his cousin, Eloise Lyons, was enrolled. After overcoming his nerves about a new school, he approached the social challenge with confidence. It was true that Americans found the English accent intriguing and his combination of arrogance and charm won him into a niche of similarly minded individuals where he was comfortable. Members of the opposite sex were never far away either, yet Alex was selective in who he dated. This group treated him with respect and commadrie his brother had shown him in those distant years past. In return, he treated them as extended family. Protecting them as a brother, confiding in and advising them. Alex relished the time he spent with them and filled the void of lost friends and fathers back in England. He was much more stable at this school and seemed to become bored of bothering the management. His teachers respected his opinion and intelligence, Alexander's mathematical ability made him stand out in the crowd. His passion for hunting left a gap in him, however. The solution lay in his Uncle Roberts's love of horseback riding. Alexander found the time to hunt and never missed the opportunity to do so. He even encouraged his cousin to give it a go. In spite of only meeting briefly at the age of 5, he managed to form a bond with his cousin but differences in interest meant that the bond could not replace his brother's bond with him. Alexander's studies at St Paul have progressed well for the last 3 years and he has matured into a man his father would have been proud of. His dream of working on Wall Street in the future as a stock broker did not seem a distant possibility. Advantages: Alexander has limited shooting skill with a rifle and is fiercely loyal to those who treat him with respect. Disadvantages: However, he is arrogant and reckless; clashes with other strong minded people and is aggressive to all those who treat him with contempt. Designated Number: Male student no. 126 --- Designated Weapon: Caffeine Pills x4 Conclusion: B126 is starting off on an unlucky note... He has skills in hunting, but he didn't even receive a weapon! That bites... Let's hope that B126 gets his hands on something soon, or he's a definite goner. Ah well... at least he can pull a few all-nighters with those caffeine pills. The above biography is as written by Syph. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: Syph, Lord_Shadow Kills: None Killed By: Collar Detonation Collected Weapons: Caffeine Pills x4 (assigned weapon) Allies: None Enemies: None Mid-game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia *Alexander was adopted by Lord_Shadow, who joined just after the cap, after his original handler, Syph, went inactive. *Alexander's death was partially caused by Remy Kim who stabbed Alex in the chest before running away seconds before the area was coincidently made a danger zone. The pain that Alexander was in made him unable to leave the area fast enough and therefore, his collar detonated. Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Alexander, in chronological order. Pre-Game: *Poker Night! V4: *Droplets *If That Looking Glass Gets Broke *Still Going Strong *Final Third Foul *Alex in Sunderland Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Alexander Seymour. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! *Alex is tough. It didn't really help that in pregame he inhabited almost the exact same niche as Maxwell Lombardi. Then, he went inactive early on, and got adopted by Shadow. I was really impressed by how Shadow actually gave Alexander a lot more nuance and character, especially in how his descent into craziness slowed some. For a bit, it seemed like Alexander would be a good guy, or at least more conflicted. Then, of course, he went totally bonkers. I feel like the Alice in Wonderland stuff didn't really work; Alex just went too crazy, too suddenly, in too random a way. I really wish he'd stuck to the course set by his first sudden character turn, as I think it was the most interesting of his many routes. - MurderWeasel Category:V4 Students